Two People, One Moment
by Pacific Popsicle
Summary: What happens AFTER what we saw in the movie? Starting from the point when Dylan hurt Lily, however a few twists.
1. Take Away for Broken Hearts

Lily's POV

Dylan Mee! UGH! Why Dylan Mee?!

_-Flashback-_

_I looked around for Dylan and found him drawing at one of the picnic tables, I carefully took out his sandwich and placed it down on the table_

"_Oh hey thanks." he says._

_I was so confused, was the Mee family really leaving? I just wanted to skip straight to the point_

"_I hear you may not be staying here much longer." I said to him__  
__"__Seriously?"__  
__"__Yeah. But if you still wanna be friends, you know, I'll still be your friend. I mean, there's still cars and all."__  
__"__Well, yeah, of course. But are you for real with this?"__  
__I nod my head and look at him.__  
__"__Oh, yes! This is fantastic! I'm going home! I can see my friends."__  
__I looked at him, devastated. But I wasn't going to show it. I just wanted to get out of there so badly. __  
__"__Hey listen, I gotta go. Don't tell anybody what I heard, okay?"__ I said and got up and walked away from him  
__"__Sure. Thanks! You don't have to leave so fast."_

_But I did anyway, crying._

_-End of Flashback-_

So now I'm just sitting around the house with Kelly watching TV. I looked at her and frowned.

"Kelly, what's Mr Mee like?"

"Excuse me?" she replied, seeming surprised by my question.

"Well, Mr Mee seems so nice, but Dylan is sucha…"

"Sucha, what?" she asked.

"Spoiled rotten, angry, ungrateful, big headed idiot!" I splutter.

Kelly got up, got the remote and turned off the TV.

"Now," she says, "I know you mean absolutely none of that."

I looked down sheepishly and laughed to myself.

"No, you're right. I don't."

"Perhaps, you've just developed…"

"Developed what?" I said, part of me knowing what she was going to say next.

"Feelings? Feelings for Dylan?"

"Absolutely, not! In no way will I ever like Dylan Mee, consider him a friend or go within ten feet of him! NEVER!"

"Right." she said nodding her slowly, as if processing what I had just said, "What did he do?"

"What?" I said.

"What did he do, to make you upset?" she repeated.

"Well, I sort of told him that he might be going back and then-" but I got cut off.

"You did what!?"

"I know I shouldn't have, but I just wanted to know if it was true!"

"It's alright. You didn't know any better. So what happened next?" she asked.

"He said that it was fantastic, and he was glad he gets to go see his _friends_ again."

Kelly nodded at me, then slowly put an arm around me.

"So you do like him?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Kelly nodded again and turned the TV on. We ordered take out that night and continued to watch the television into the wee hours of the morning until we fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up in the morning and felt a cushion under my head instead of Kelly's lap. She must've put it there before she went to work. I looked up and saw a note on the TV remote. It read:

"Gone to feed most of the animals with Mr M. Can you take care of the primates, please? Tractor keys on the kitchen table. See you later! xx Kelly"

She was allowing me drive the tractor! Yes! I had begged to drive it on my birthday, but Kelly said I was too young. Maybe she felt I was growing up with all that I had told her yesterday. I went to the kitchen and was about to have when I realised I wasn't that hungry. I ran to the bathroom and showered with my lavender soap Rhonda had given me. Not that I liked Rhonda, she's trying to turn all of us against the Mees. And she always used to flirt with Mr Mee, seriously, he belongs to Kelly. I remember the day the Mees came and how I hopelessly embarrassed myself in front of Dylan by asking him how much his shoes cost. I thought back to when I met Rosie for the first time, so bright and colourful and fun to be around and the complete opposite of Dylan. I turned off the tap and got out of the shower. I brushed my teeth then headed into my room to get changed. I looked outside my window and saw that the day was bright. Looking into my cupboard I found some old denim shorts and put on a black tank top, so that I wouldn't freak out the animals. I returned to the kitchen and grabbed the keys to the tractor and left the house. Sunshine shone everywhere. And with that I started the tractor and began to drive. _Today is going to be a great day. _

Dylan's POV

Man, life was just GREAT! Finally I'm allowed to go home! Leave this place, forever! Great! I looked outside my window.

"_Wow_." I thought. I am really going to miss this place. I didn't realise how close I'd grown to it in the past few weeks. Well since I have a lot of energy, why not go for a run around? Just to remember it.

I got ready and put on a t-shirt, sport board shorts and my sneakers. I grabbed my iPod ,headed out the door and began running. I ran past most of the animal enclosures and slowed down when I came to the primate area. Suddenly I heard a rumbling noise so I stayed hidden behind the bushes. I look around and saw Lily driving the tractor. She cut the engine and climbed down. I nearly fell over when I saw her long legs in shorts. I had never seen her look so fresh. Is she happy that I'm leaving? I crouched down and looked at her pull down a huge bucket of food for the monkeys. One of the baby monkeys swung down and stood at her feet. Lily leant down and patted it, giving it some banana puree stuff. I looked at her in awe, she was amazing. She finished feeding the other monkeys and primates, got into the tractor and drove away. I got out from behind the bushes and jogged back to the house.


	2. Warm Nights, Angry Fights

Lily's POV

Great, Spar won't come down of the ledge.

"Hey aren't they afraid of loud noises?" I suggest.

'Yes! You're right!" Kelly said.

In the next few seconds we were banging pots and pans and yelling like a bunch of idiots. Oh well. I just hope Dylan didn't see me. That evening I went home and just rested. Tomorrow was going to be yet another day of hard work.

Dylan's POV

Dad's out buying stuff. Which means dinner is going to be LATE. I looked up from my nearly completed drawing when I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh hey" I say as Kelly walks in.

"Hi, where's your dad?"

"Out." I say flatly

"You guys need dinner." she said, more as a statement than a question. "I'll help you guys out tonight."

"Thanks," I say smiling, "Thanks a lot."

Kelly makes me and Rosie some delicious soup and then tucked Rosie into bed.  
I sat outside Rosie's room with my back against the wall. Then Kelly came and sat next to me.

"You miss Lily?" she asked  
"Hey?" I replied, taken by surprise  
"I bet you put all your feelings into your drawings, huh?" she said.  
"Not really. I guess, I just can't talk to girls that well." I replied quietly.  
"Well, talking to girls is easy. They'll tell you everything. Secret to talking is listening" she replied.

Later that evening I heard Kelly and dad talking on the porch.

"If only I could talk to her about getting over her." my dad said, referring to my mum  
"Yeah."  
"Most of all it's the kids, they're the biggest triggers of all. I mean, Dylan, his eyes. You know, I've only seen that expression in somebody's eyes once in my life. And the way he just drives me nuts, he makes me crazy. Denies me, frustrates me, and all the time just looking back at me with her eyes and none of her lightness." my dad explained.

I felt hurt. Ripped apart. So he _hates _me.  
What I figured out is that when you love somebody that much, that hard, that long, you can never get away from them, no matter where you go. And that only comes once in a lifetime. Just can't get a…handle on it. I cannot let go" he continued.

"I can. Sleep well, Benjamin. Sweet dreams." Kelly said, getting up and walking away.

I ran downstairs and sat on the bottom stairs, waiting for my dad to walk in.

"I get it now, okay? I get why you can't stand me!" I yelled  
"Okay. Alright." my dad says wearily.  
"No! At least now I know the real reason why you hate me! Look, I heard you admit to her, like you were talking about cornflakes. You hate me!" I persisted.  
"I hate you? Wait a second! Okay, we've had some problems, man. But we're figuring it out, okay?" he yelled  
"No, that is bullshit! Admit it! You wish I wasn't here! With that expression in my eyes? I heard you!"  
"Hold on! Enough with the drama! Alright? Knock it off! You misheard me!" he answered back.  
" I can't stand it here! Can't you see that?" I screamed  
"No! But thank you for telling me, again! I keep forgetting, it's all about you! Why don't I just pack us up? We'll just...we'll just go on the road together. We could be hobo's." he argued.  
"Because you wasted all our money! Some of that belonged to me, dad!" I bantered.  
"I didn't waste our money. I thought you liked it here. And I'm sorry; I thought your friends would come out and visit you, man. I...I...I called them all myself and I invited 'em. And I'm sorry; I thought you and Lily were friends! I thought...I thought...I thought...I thought this was...! I mean, I thought you liked me! I thought this was a dream come true for us!"  
"It's your dream! You can't force a dream onto someone else, dad!"  
"Yes, I can! I can force a dream on you!"  
"Why are you yelling?" I cried.  
"Because it's a good dream! And it's got cool animals in it and some pretty great people too! And because I'm your father and I'm the only one you've got, and the line of people in this world who really care about you ends here! So stop mopping around this place, man. And pick up a shovel and dig a hole! Do something! You just sit here and feel sorry for yourself, man! Help me with your sister. Help me, dammit!"  
"Help me, dammit! Help me!" I argued back. I ran to my room door, and he followed my there.  
"I'm sorry that your mother got sick when she did. Believe me. I'm sorry that you didn't get more of a childhood, man. That's just how that one went. But we live with a seven year old girl who still believes in the Easter Bunny. What are we gonna do?"  
"You never ask me how I'm doing'. You never even taught me how to shave!" I exclaimed!  
"You wanna know how to shave?" he asked, lowering his tone, but I slammed the door in his face and sat on my bed.  
"I would love to teach you how to shave! Let's shave." he said.

But I ignored him, turned off my lights, and for some reason dreamt of Lily with her long blonde hair and blue eyes.

I woke up the next morning, got ready and left the house. I need to talk to him. About last night. I thought about where he spent most of his time. Spar. Lately he'd been hanging around Spar. So I walked to his indoor sleeping enclosure and opened the door to the closure. Sure enough I found my dad sitting in front of Spar's cage. I sat down next to him.

"What happened with you and Lily?" he asks  
I don't know. I guess I didn't listen to something she told me or something. I mean I liked her. It's like you embarrass yourself if you say something and you embarrass yourself if you don't."  
he smiled at me and laughed.  
"I like it when you talk. You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery, and I promise you something great will come of it."  
Note to self, twenty seconds of insane courage.  
"I never know what to say to you." I say  
"I'm the same way. Why don't we tell each other what wished the other guy would say?"  
I smile at him.  
"'m sorry I brought you out to the sticks." I say  
"You're a great dad." he says  
This time we both smile and laugh.  
"You did your best, dad. He know that." I say, then I get up and head back to _our _house.

Dad came back to the house later on, and I could hear him doing some stuff downstairs. I decided I would go see what he was doing. I ran down the stairs and walked to work area.  
"Oh, hey! I need you for a second. I gotta borrow your artist eye."  
"Sure." I say  
"You gotta tell me what you think about this."  
He opened a poster, revealing our new logo, it was the picture of the tiger I had drawn! Woah, I thought to myself.  
"Not bad, huh?" he laughed  
"Where are you putting this?" I asked excitedly.  
"I don't know. I was thinking maybe, everywhere."  
_I laughed, really laughed._  
"I'm your fan, man. Don't you know that by now?" he said, then turned around to print even more copies.

**So sorry for the short chapter! It's only 3 pages! Oh well…  
Just to make things clear this story continues on even after the movie finished. LOADS OF LYLAN! But later on... I just don't want to make it too mushy! **

**Anways, please Review!**

**Love to all!**

**~GypsyAngle xoxx**


End file.
